beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Aizawa
“I have guardian spirits. 323 of them to be exact.” Jin Aizawa (藍沢ジン, Aizawa Jin) is a character appearing in the anime series, Beyblade Burst. His Beyblade is Jormuntor J2 Infinity Cycle and Marshadow M4 Infinite. Appearance Jin has raven colored hair and wears a blue hat , and a light blue hoodie with no sleeves. His hoodie has the yellow letter J on it, most likely standing for Jin. He also wears black pants & shoes, and an undershirt all in black as well. He has sharp teeth, similarly to Xander Shakadera and Lui Shirosagi. He also looks as though he is constantly tired, as he has bags under his eyes and he often shuffles and stumbles as he walks. Personality Jin can be best described as a character shrouded in mystery. He speaks cryptically, and frequently claims he has "323 guardian spirits" watching over him. As shown in his introduction, he will deliberately bump into people to get their attention, seemingly as a way to issue some sort of challenge or warning before actually beybattling them. He also does this to more powerful opponents, like Shu Kurenai to cause them to lose their cool and concentrate less on their moves in battle. Despite his somewhat odd and eccentric behavior, he has been shown to hold a high regard for playing by the rules, much like Yugo Nansui. This is demonstrated in episode 42, when he believed that Daigo was accusing him of attempting to cheat in his upcoming battle with Shu. Jin firmly stated that he would never do such a thing and that he and his bey trained really hard to be the best. Biography Background Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades * Jormuntor J2 Infinity Cycle: Jin's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst . * Marshadow M4 Infinite Jin's new Cho-z Beyblade Special Moves * Zombie Launch: After being hit by an attack, Jormuntor uses the free-spinning wings on its Cycle Performance Tip to regain its balance. * Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike, Marshadow, punches and kicks the target consecutively with full force. Quotes * "What they're forgetting is that Jormuntor's a poisonous snake. Can't knock over something that slithers on its belly." ** "My bey rocks! We trained really hard to be the best!" ** "Knock it out of there! Jormuntor!" ** "Are you telling me not to cheat? Is that what you're getting at?" ** "I have guardian spirits, 323 to be exact." ** "I warned you about my restless spirits!" ** Zombie Launch go! ** Alright, Marshadow! use Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike! Gallery For a full gallery of images of Jin, see Jin Aizawa/Gallery. Trivia ** Jin seems to have a condition called narcolepsy, as evidenced by his tired appearance and tendency to suddenly collapse and fall asleep at inopportune times. Narcolepsy, in more extreme cases, can even cause hallucinations, which may explain his supposed "323 guardian spirits" that nobody else can seem to see. ** Jin's traits make him similar to Norman Tarver. ** His birthday is August 13.